


Say It Ain't So

by hader_ade



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: #AU, #Based on Finn's band, #Basically they fall in love, #Eddie is a ball of anxiety, #Like they should, #Listen to Calpurnia pls, #Richie is in a band, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hader_ade/pseuds/hader_ade
Summary: This would be a good night and Stan was kind enough to take time off of work to bring Eddie to this place; citing Eddie’s lack of involvement (read: friends) as their reason for coming out. With each shuddering breath, he could feel the anxiety leech from his pores, allowing him to return to some semblance of normal. The smell of coffee and cigarettes wafted through the doors and it wasn’t all that unpleasant Eddie thought to himself; there was something comforting about it. He leaned his head against the cool brick exterior and closed his eyes, letting himself just be in the moment before he had to return to his friend who was certainly waiting for him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Say It Ain't So

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be one of those shitty fics that I make because I need it out of my head. And I'm not even sorry about it. Let me know what else y'all want to read or if you have ideas on how to improve it- I love your feedback.
> 
> Also, I have no idea why the formatting looks so weird?? It looks just fine in Docs??? I'm sorry but I'm literally not going back to fix it.

The warm, strobing glow of the open sign flashed in Eddie’s face, illuminating the furrow in his brow. “Stan, when I said I wanted to get out more, I had anticipated a different approach,” his friend shrugged and pushed past him to the open door, loud guitar riffs flooding out onto the street around them. Eddie took a hesitant step to the entrance and read the sign taped to the door:

**Barrens Coffee and Kava**

_ Open Mic Night, Local Performers _

_ Thursday 10/17 8pm-2am  _

Eddie took a shaky breath and walked through the threshold- it’s not that he didn’t like coffee shops, he loves them, he loves the quiet and peace where he can focus and breathe for once. This- this place, however, this wasn’t like any coffee shop he had ever been in before. The bass reverberated in the small cafe, accentuating the knocking in his knees. 

“Patty likes this place and it really isn’t all that bad, Eddie. You’re just overthinking it- now get your hand off of your inhaler and let’s grab a table.”

Eddie’s clammy hand was, in fact, in a vice grip around his inhaler and he withdrew his hand from his fanny pack. He wasn’t nervous of crowds, per se- more nervous of the people he would have to encounter in places like this,  _ dirty people  _ his mother would call them.  _ But I’m not my mother and these people- they could be nice _ , Eddie thought and grimaced as cigarette smoke wafted into his face from the couple next to him. Stan chose a high top nearer to the stage where a cover band of three older men performed, Eddie could smell the beer on their breath from this distance and he audibly gagged. He was met with a sharp elbow to the ribs and promptly closed his mouth.

“I’m grabbing a latte, want a water?” Stanley shouted over the loud drumming as the band played some Queen song that felt faintly familiar-  _ definitely not one of their more popular songs, though _ Eddie thought to himself.

“Yeah, please. And no lemon or anything, do you know how much bacteria is in-” Eddie was promptly cut off by the dismissing wave of his friend and watched him retreat to the bar on the other side of the room. He squirmed in his seat, thrumming his fingers on the table until he realized the sticky sound of tapping was from his hand. thrumming his fingers against his thigh as he crossed and uncrossed his legs. 

Eddie sat at their table alone for no more than ten minutes, but the time seemed to stretch and expand in front of him. He decided pretty quickly that this was not a place he wanted to be in right now, not in this headspace. His leg jiggled nervously as he waited for Stanley- he couldn’t bring himself to leave the table and have them lose this space; while Eddie may not want to stay, he knew Stan would be upset if he made them leave this early into the night. Stan barely had the chance to set down their drinks before Eddie was zipping through the cafe, and out the front door for air- he just needed air. 

Eddie could feel his lungs burn as he took in the deepest breath his body would allow. The air was by no means clean but it was noticeably fresher than inside. He gulped lungful after lungful, willing his heart to slow down-  _ now is not the time to panic _ . This would be a good night and Stan was kind enough to take time off of work to bring Eddie to this place; citing Eddie’s lack of involvement  _ (read: friends) _ as their reason for coming out. With each shuddering breath, he could feel the anxiety leech from his pores, allowing him to return to some semblance of normal. The smell of coffee and cigarettes wafted through the doors and it wasn’t all that unpleasant Eddie thought to himself; there was something comforting about it. He leaned his head against the cool brick exterior and closed his eyes, letting himself just be in the moment before he had to return to his friend who was certainly waiting for him. 

Relishing in the chill of the night, the air around him seemed to shift- the air felt warmer and the smell of coffee was more muted, masked by some new smell that made Eddie’s heart flutter- something that smelled like  _ home _ . A real home, not the kind of structure he grew up with: antiseptic and chalky and stale.  _ This is what a home should smell like _ , he thought. Warm and comforting, the kind of thing that buried itself in your bones and ached when it wasn’t there. His lids peeked open, looking for the source. Leaning coolly next to him, but towering almost a half-foot taller, watching him behind thick framed glasses with a small smile on the edges of his mouth, was quite possibly the most beautiful person Eddie had ever seen. 

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty,” his voice was gravelly but poured out of his lips like honey. His breath wafted into Eddie’s face and instead of his usual disgust, he leaned into the feeling. 

“You’ve been sitting out here a while, aren’t you going to go in?” Eddie nodded, not trusting his voice. The tall stranger laughed and Eddie swore his heart almost burst- the sound was full-bellied and genuine. 

He stuck his hand out, awkwardly and maybe a little too quickly, “My name is Eddie.”

“Richie.”

He shivered as Richie’s fingertips brushed along his palm- feeling the rough, calloused grip in his hand and gave it a hearty pump. Not wanting to let go, but having to, Eddie let his hand drop to his side; flexing his fingers open, he could feel the ghost touch of Richie and smiled lightly up at the young man. 

“Seriously though, are you going in? I hear the next band is supposed to be really good.”

“Yeah, I have a friend waiting for me inside. I just needed some air.” Richie nodded in understanding.

“Listen, I have to meet up with some friends, but can I look for you after? I’d like to get to know you a little better. That okay, Eds?”

Usually Eddie hated being called ‘Eds’, but the way Richie’s mouth moved when he said it hypnotized him. He cleared his throat softly before assuring Richie that he looked forward to talking to him. Richie threw on what Eddie’s mother would describe as a “shit-eating grin”, but he looked so genuine that Eddie couldn’t help but blush in response. 

“Here!” Richie dug around in his back pocket and procured a Sharpie marker, “give me your number,” and passed the marker to Eddie, palm up. 

“Do you have paper?”

“Oh Eds, you are a cutie. Just write it on me,” Richie thrust his open hand even closer to Eddie, inviting him to take it.

A blush rose to Eddie’s cheeks as he fumbled with the cap; with a feather-light touch, he grabbed Richie’s wrist, steadying the tremors they both felt. A gentle blow to the fresh ink, dried his phone number and sealed the deal. Richie tucked the marker behind his ear and promised to find Eddie soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill by now: you don't have to leave me kudos, I don't really care about them; but your comments mean the world to me. I don't bite, please talk to me and be my friend and tell me what you want me to create and I will do that for you because I love you.  
tumblr: major-trash-hoe


End file.
